onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pin Joker
| status = Unknown | affiliation = Trump Siblings | occupation = Pirate | jva = Hideyuki Tanaka | bounty = 9,900,000 }} Pin Joker is a member of the Trump Siblings, who appeared in the [[Clockwork Island Adventure|second One Piece movie]] as one of the major antagonists. Appearance Pin Joker has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and a stitched scar across his face, extending from the right forehead to the left cheek. He has red marking on the right side of his face, and a tear-like design on the left. He also wears a strapped vest over purple clothes that has diamond design, with a yellow furred collar. Overall, he resembles a court jester. Gallery Personality Pin Joker is a swordsman of little honor, as he attacks Roronoa Zoro while the latter is trapped holding a descending ceiling, as well as putting poison gas into his weapons to increase potency. He seems angry when Zoro forgets him. A running gag to his character is that he is often trying to quote Chinese proverbs, but always says them incorrectly (making them puns in Japanese) and is then corrected by the other characters, which annoys Pin Joker to no end. Abilities and Powers Pin Joker is the Trump Siblings' primary swordsman, using a Rapier. The feathers on his costume also have Skunk One's gas in them, which Pin Joker uses to paralyze his enemies before he strikes them down. Attacks * : Pin Joker sends out a barrage of feathers containing Skunk One's Devil Gas. History Past In the past, Pin Joker once fought Roronoa Zoro and incurred the scar across his face during that battle. Zoro, on the other hand, has no recollection of this encounter. Clockwork Island Adventure He first appeared listening to Bear King discuss the King Cannon with two of the scientists. Later, when Honey Queen and Boo Jack returned with Nami and Bear King asked who Luffy was after Nami mentioned him, Pin Joker asked Honey Queen if they were talking about "Straw Hat" Luffy. When Honey Queen confirmed his suspicions, Pin Joker suspected that Roronoa Zoro was with him and that they be careful. While waiting for Luffy to arrive, the Trump Siblings played cards with Nami, losing every game to her. After Luffy busted through the front gate, Pin Joker looked out the window and noticed that Roronoa Zoro had arrived. He then watched as the Hyena Three brought in the newly completed King Cannon. Later, he located Luffy and Zoro when the two were trapped between the rising floor. To his surprise, Zoro did not have the faintest recollection of who he was. He then attacked the two with his Hari Hari Ken after Zoro told him that he did not remember weaklings. Pin Joker then stabbed Zoro and took him back to Bear King. Afterwards, Pin Joker watched as Bear King prepared to fire the King Cannon at the captured Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro. However, this is interrupted by Borodo, who is quickly defeated by Bear King. Pin Joker then picked him and prepared to beat him when Akisu hit him. He then threw Borodo and knocked out Akisu. Later after Luffy infiltrated the room and recklessly freed his comrades by blowing them up with dynamite, Pin Joker leapt into action by charging at Zoro. He then attacked Nami while she was distracted, only to be blocked by Zoro once he got hold of his swords. Pin Joker then told Zoro that he admired his endurance, considering that he should have been paralyzed by the needles from his previous Hari Hari Ken attack. The two continued fighting until they reached the edge of the balcony. Pin Joker then launched another Hari Hari Ken attack in anger at Zoro correcting his speech, but this backfired when Zoro spun the needles back at him using a gust created by his swords. Zoro then explained to Pin Joker that he would not be defeated and then charged at Pin Joker using his Onigiri attack. At the same time, Pin Joker charged at Zoro; however, he is not a match for him, and is easily cut down. Afterwards, Bear King was defeated and the impact from Luffy's attack using the King Cannon's bullet caused the island to collapse. Pin Joker's fate remains unknown as he was unconscious when the island collapsed from the sky to the sea below, and as such, he was most likely caught in the destruction. Major Battles *Pin Joker vs. Roronoa Zoro (Past) *Pin Joker vs. Roronoa Zoro (Trump Castle) Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *''Aim! The King of Belly'' Trivia *Like all the other Trump Siblings, Pin Joker is based on an animal and a card, a kiwi and the card Joker. Pin Joker's feather attire around his neck and arms refers to the plumage of the kiwi bird and the long thin fencing sword mimics the shape of the kiwi's beak. *Both he and Donquixote Doflamingo are voiced by the same voice actor. Oddly, both have the name 'Joker' and use a bird as an animal theme. References Site Navigation ca:Pin Joker ru:Пин Джокер pl:Pin Joker Category:Trump Pirates Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda